Jaan se Pyari: YAARI
by Angelbetu
Summary: A small light hearted Duo OS. Birthday gift for Nikita..hope u like it Nikki.


**A light hearted one shot on Duo..**

**Birthday gift for Nikita..Hope u like it Nikki.**

**Set after Maut ka chakrvyuh..**

**Hope u all like it.**

**Thanku**

* * *

After successfully wrapping up the case Daya's mind was only occupied with one thought and that is Abhijeet's health.

He took mobile phone from local police officers who were at the spot to arrest the culprits. He dialed a number and instantly attached it to his ears.

Hello sir..

Daya...(relief sigh) tum theek ho..(angrily) kya jaroorat thi wo bomb lekar aise akele jane ki..tumhe

Daya cut him in mid: Sir Abhijeet kahan hai mujhe Abhijeet se milna hai uski halat bohot kharab thi jab wo muje aur Shreya ko tunnel me mila tha..

Acp sir: Daya tum ho kahan is waqt

Daya: Sir mai..Local Police officers ke sath hoon wahin Building site par.

Acp sir: tum wahin ruko abi thodi der me Pankaj wahan pohnchta hi hoga uske sath tum hospital jana aur wahan Abhijeet se bhi mil lena.

Daya: par sir mai Cab...

Acp sir: Mujhe koi behas nahi chahiye Daya..tum bhi ghayal ho koi theek thak halat me nahi ho..Pankaj aata hi hoga tum wahin wait karo.

Daya pressed his eyes cursing himself in mind for calling Acp sir. He replied somehow in low tone: ok sir

Acp sir sternly: good

...

...

Pankaj arrived in 15 minutes and instantly get a good snub from Daya who was really angry on Pankaj for coming after so much time.

Abhijeet kaisa hai ab.

Pankaj who was trying to make him comfortable on front seat by pulling it back and tying seat belt around Daya replied: Sir mai gaya nahi ab tak hospital par wo theek honge sir.

Daya still engaged: koi to hoga Hospital me phone karo mujhe baat karni hai.

Pankaj igniting the vehicle: Sir mujhe pata nahi hai na ki kaun hai wahan.

Daya in chewing tone: tumhe pata kya hai aakhir.

Pankaj in shock: aaare sir

Daya: ab chalo jaldi aur time mut lagao ab.

Pankaj made an 'o' face and ignited the vehicle nodding his head in no knowing well that its of no use to argue with Daya at this moment.

Daya was feeling high pain in his rib cage and leg..he was feeling drowsy too as he did much in this condition and now when everything is alright his body was asking him to take rest.

Pankaj who was having a look of him at regular intervals said caringly: Sir aap so jaiye abi thoda time hai hospital pohnchne mein.

Daya in low tone: Nahin pehle Abhijeet se mil loon fir so jaunga (guilty tone) Mai uske sath hospital tak bhi nahi aa paya.. (explaining Pankaj or say satisfying his own heart) wahan bohot kaam baki tha na islie hi nahi jaa paya mai uske sath.

Pankaj: sir par aapko aram ki jaroorat hai.

Daya who was till now feeling so much pain in his left abdomen somehow speak harshly but his breathes were improper: Maain theek hoon...(throwing his head on head rest trying to act funny to hide his pain) subah ki kick bhool gaye kya..h..hhaan

Pankaj too smiled but it was a tense one. He increase speed of car but driving with caution.

Sir chaliye hum hospital pohnch gaye hain.

Daya who was till then feeling so much pain in his whole body open his eyes with difficulty and amswered somehow: uhh...hmmm

He with force move his body up from the seat.

Pankaj was feeling very bad for him but he knew that its of no use so he choosed to keep mum.

He supported Daya and took him inside.

"Kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai Acp sahab"

Acp sir angrily: samajh me nahi aa raha hai matlab...Doctor kaun hai main ya aap.

Doc: Acp sir mai sab kuch karke dekh chuka hoon par unka mind na jane kis baat se itna stressed hai wo so hi nahi rahe hain. Teen injections de chuka hoon mai sedation ke wo bhi acchi khasi dose par fir bhi koi asar nahi ho raha hai. Aap please baat kriye unse...Unke BP aur heartrate ko normal hone k lie ek acchi neend ki bohot jaroorat hai.

Acp sir in tention: theek hai chaliye mai baat...Are Daya..(holding him from his shoulder) tum theek ho haan (angrily) tum dono se bola tha maine aram karo...par nahi ab dekho kya haal karke rakkha hai.

Daya panting a bit: Ssir Abhijeet..(he licked his dry lips) wo kaisa h...wo so nahi raha..kyu par

Acp sir: theek hai wo..tum jao peh...

Daya stubbornly: Nahi mujhe pehle Abhijeet se milna hai (looking here and their) kahan hai wo

Acp look at him in dissapointment: chalo aao milwata hoon

He hold Daya by his arm and took him in ICU room.

Doctor: are Acp sir aap inhe yahan kyu le aaye inhe to bohot chot aayi hai.

Daya instantly: mujhe Abhijeet se milna hai.

When he heard: Dayaa

Daya move toward the voice with fast but unsteady steps and soon the desired face was in front of him.

"BOSS"

Abhijeet smiled weakly: Da..yaa tum theek

Daya sitting beside him: haan mai bilkul theek hoon par tumhe kya hua hai...aaj pehli baar tumhare muh se duty k waqt aram krne ki baatein suni maine Boss (jokingly) Maan lo Abhijeet tum buddhe ho gaye ho.

Abhijeet looked at him in silence for a second and averted his gaze.

Daya realised that something is bothering his buddy.

Sir mujhe Abhijeet se akele mein baat karni hai.

Abhijeet: Nahin sir mujhe neend aa rahi hai.

Daya: accha teen teen sedation ke baad to soye nahi ho tum ab neend aa rahi hai..(again to Acp sir) Sirrr

Abhijeet in weak tone: Nahi sir

Acp sir who was feeling himself a sandwich between his both the sons choose to act logically: Daya tum yahin ruko (stressed) Abhijeet ke paas hum log Doctor se baat krke aate hain aur Pankaj Daya ko ek wheel chair laakr do...

Daya: par sir mai theek hoon

Acp sir looked at him in anger which shut his mouth automatically.

Abhijeet closed his eyes in frustration murmuring: kabi suni hai aaj tak meri siwaye laadle chiranjeev ke.

Daya heard it and hide his smile with difficulty.

Now only Duo were inside the room.

Daya made himself comfortable on the wheel chair and hold his buddy's hand.

Abhijeet was lying with closed eyes pretending to sleep but the truth is that sleep was far away from his eyes today. He waa trying hard to drift into sleep to avoid his buddy when heard a soft call..

"ABHIJEET"

Abhijeet can not ignore it hence answered: hmmm

Daya: tum theek ho na

Abhijeet opened his eyes: haan theek hoon

Daya: kuch hua tha kya tunnel mein..Mere aane se pehle

In a second Abhijeet's mind get back to the horrible experience...death of a poor worker...his last wish to meet his family,to gift his daughter a doll. His own feelings when he accepted that he will never be able to meet Daya again and he surrendered in front of his death. This thought shivered him even now giving more tention to Daya.

Abhijeet kya hua tha wahan batao mujhe.

Abhijeet nodding his head in no whereas tears started falling from his tightly closed eyes: Kuch naahi.. Daya please mujhse kuch mut poocho. (he started sobbing)

Daya's heart pinched seeing his strong buddy like this...he instantly wiped his tears and hide him in his loving shelter rubbing his back with smoothness.

Accha mai kuch nahin poochunga par please shant ho jao tum..Yaar...Boss...Tum rote hue ek dum bhi acche nahin lagte ho...

Abhijeet in teary tone hugging Daya more tightly: mujhe laga mai kabi tumse mil nahin paaunga...kabi tumhe dekh..mile bina hi shayd mai..(hiding himself more in his buddy's arms) kabhi mujhe maut se dar nahi laga Daya par aaj..aaj pehli baar mujhe laga ki shayd ab mai nhi milunga tum logon ko wahin usi surang mein kahin dafn...(Daya tightened his grip on him) wo Shambhu bhi apni beti ko yaad karte karte chala gaya mujhe laga mai bhi tumhe...(tone filled with tears) Daya mai dar gaya tha yaar.

Tears came in Daya's eyes...he know his buddy more than anyone...No matter how strong Abhijeet show himself but he has a very soft heart which cannot see anybody's pain. The pain of a worker Shambhu of not meeting his family at his last time occupied Abhijeet's heart making him scared from death for the first time in his life.

He gripped Abhijeet tightly and Abhijeef let his tears flow on the strong shoulders of his buddy.

Daya: Hey Boss..aise roge kya..kisine dekha to kya kahega..Senior Inspector Abhijeet bacchon ki tarah rota hai.

Abhijeet seperated himself and instantly wiped his tears with: ro nahi raha mai

Daya: acha to kya kr rhe the.

Abhijeet in complaining way: Daya dekho jyada bano mut ab...mai islie tumhe nahi bata raha tha.

Daya: to ab bata kar kya dil halka nahi hua.

Abhijeet smiled: haan Daya sach me dil par se bohot bhari bojh utar gaya. Mujhe laga mai aaj sab kuch kho dunga. Laga aaj Daya se mil hi..

Daya: aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya. Jab tak mai hoon main tumhe kuch nahi hone doonga.

Abhijeet sadly: Mai Shambhu ko nahin bacha saka Daya. Wo mujhe keh raha tha sahab mujhe bacha lo par mai kuch nahi kar saka uske lie..kuch bhi nahin.

Daya seeing Abhijeet moving to the same plane again ordered him to lie down with: acha chalo ab bohot batein huin ab chup chap so jao mai bhi jaldi se doctor ke paas jata hoon wakai ab bohot pain ho raha hai.

Abhijeet in tention for the first time look at Daya keenly and realised he was much injured.

He in tention: Daya tumhe to bohot chot lagi hai...(guilty tone) mera dhyan kaise nahi gaya...tum chalo mai tumhe (getting up but crashed on bed instantly with Aahhhhh)...

Daya shaking his head in dissapointment: tum kyu strain kr rahe ho Abhijeet...tum pehle so jao mai phir chala jaunga..I promise.

Abhijeet in irritation: par neend kahan aa rahi hai.

Daya convincing him: aayegi leto to pehle.

Abhijeet lie down and Daya start patting his forehead.

Abhijeet: Daya tum pakka pehle treatment lena.

Daya: haan Baba ab bolna band karo

Abhijeet cutely as now sleep was hitting his stress free mind: Kyu band karoon ab tum mere bolne par bhi ban lagaoge.

Daya: acha mut band karo par ankhein to band kr skte ho.

Abhijeet nodded and close his eyes. Daya keep patting his head and soon he drifted in a sound sleep. His low snores were telling Daya that his buddy's mind was much relaxed now.

Finally Daya surrendered himself to his injuries holding his abdomen tightly.

Pankaj and Acp sir who were witnessing their cute bond from the glass door of ICU immediately entered inside and shifted Daya to bed that too just beside his buddy insisted by Daya as he want to be near his best buddy when he wake up again to remove every fear of loosing him from his heart and mind.

* * *

**Please read n review :)**


End file.
